The windshield wiper assemblies currently sold on the market varies with different (automobile) brands. Furthermore, the windshield wiper assembly consists of consumables that require constant replacements after use; for example, the wiper blade needs to be replaced due to damage or breakage, and so on. Apparently, windshield wiper assembly offers huge business opportunities. In addition, the designers of windshield wiper assemblies have progressed with the emergence of modified automobiles in recent years so as to meet consumer demand. However, the windshield wiper assemblies currently sold on the market are designed and manufactured exclusively for certain (automobile) brands. Therefore, the windshield wiper assemblies must have varied dimensions and configurations to adapt for automobile of different sizes and to meet the requirements of automobiles of different brands. Under the circumstances, the manufacturers who wish to occupy a high market share must simultaneously launch as many varieties of a windshield wiper assembly as possible so as to fit in numerous popular models of automobiles. This shall no doubt cause a significant hike in mold costs.
With reference to FIG. 1, a prior art windshield wiper assembly 10 consists of a metal wiper blade frame 101 and a wiper blade 102. Additionally, an adapter 1011 is formed on top of the wiper blade frame 101 for coupling the windshield wiper assembly to a wiper arm. However, the wiper arm of each automobile model has a specific adapter. Hence, there must be a huge stock of variably configured parts and products to support production and sales. This burdens the manufacturers with heavy inventory in addition to mold costs.